Abandonado
by Kithas Godall
Summary: No muy lejos de la casa de baños, mezclado entre la población de espíritus varios que rondan sus puertas, se encuentra uno. Oscuro, tímido, misterioso, y sin rostro. Pero, ¿Cuál es el pasado de este enigmático ser? ¿Qué se esconde detrás de la máscara del Sin Cara?
1. El bosque, bajo la lluvia

John suspiró, apoyándose en una roca de musgo al borde del camino para tomar aliento, notando la lluvia sobre el chubasquero. "Cajitas", pensó. Cajitas de piedra, apiladas en la cuneta a un lado de la carretera. Seguro que eran algún tipo de espíritu, se dijo, abrazándose, intentando entrar en calor sin éxito. "Los espíritus de los cigarrillos que tira la gente por la ventanilla". Sí, era muy gracioso. Muy gracioso, pero muy inútil en su situación. Alzó el rostro, permitiendo que la lluvia le lavase un poco las magulladuras de la cara, y miró a la roca en la que se había apoyado. Y se le heló la sangre en las venas.  
Un rostro lo miraba, un rostro sonriente en la roca, cubierto de musgo. Pegó un salto, apartando la mano por si acaso era un espíritu. Aquel lugar parecía ser muy tradicional. El misticismo japonés estaba a la orden del día: Kitsunes, espíritus, kaijuus… Puede que John no fuera japonés, pero se los sabía todos. Por eso estaba allí. Notando la mirada de piedra de la estatua, se inclinó mucho y muy respetuosamente ante ella, por si era algún altar antiguo a un dios sintoísta de los caminos o algo por el estilo, y continuó su camino, volviendo a echarse al hombro el macuto con las pocas posesiones materiales que le quedaban.  
Había ocurrido todo tan deprisa… Hacía apenas unos meses era un ilusionado estudiante de animación en una universidad estadounidense, y ahora… Tragó saliva, decidido a no pensar en ello. A no pensar en los gritos de la gente del pueblo que quedaba a sus espaldas, o en las luces rojas y azules que apenas había dejado atrás. No, ahora eso no importaba. Ahora lo único que le importaba era encontrar un sitio lo suficientemente seco como para resguardarse de la lluvia, pasar la noche y decidir a dónde ir.

Y, como si los dioses japoneses lo hubieran escuchado (Tenía claro que, al menos Susano'o, el que decían que era el dios de la tormenta, estaba cerca en aquel momento), la espesura se abrió un poco más allá, y le mostró su destino. De color rojo, con una capa de agua brillando en su superficie y un aspecto ciertamente destartalado, el edificio había aparecido sin previo aviso. Como antiguo portaaviones encallado en una playa desértica, viejo, decrépito y oxidado, aquel edificio parecía haber encallado allí procedente de un pueblo o una ciudad lejanos, recortado de un libro de historia, diciéndole a quien quiera que lo mirase que debía estar alegre. Que aquel rojo no estaba desvaído, que aquel reloj seguía funcionando. Una vieja estatua sonriente como la que había visto antes le sonreía, como un mayordomo invitándolo a entrar.  
Pero a John no le importaba que la fachada estuviese destartalada, que la pintura se estuviera cayendo, que el reloj tuviera musgo en las agujas. Le importaba que había un techo, un lugar resguardado y en el que nadie intentaría darle caza como a un criminal. Así que se acercó al edificio y palmeó la estatua según pasaba. Antes de entrar, no obstante, se dio la vuelta para mirarla de nuevo… Y se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que seguía viendo aquella enigmática sonrisa de piedra. Se había dado la vuelta, pensó. No había duda. Era un espíritu, un verdadero espíritu japonés que lo había visto en el bosque y le había concedido su deseo de tener un lugar seco y cubierto para pasar la noche, un lugar seguro en el que lamerse las heridas.

La oscuridad del túnel lo envolvió, y con ella quedó atrás el sonido de la lluvia y el temor de que lo encontraran al final. Se abrazó a sí mismo mientras avanzaba, pensando en lo que le había llevado allí. Ellos no tenían razón. No, todo había sido un malentendido. El no era más que un estudiante americano, un apasionado de Japón. Lo había visto y leído todo sobre sus forma de vida: Películas, series, manga… Se había empapado de la cultura nipona hasta que se había considerado un experto de sus costumbres. Era prácticamente japonés por absorción de conceptos. Y aquel viaje… Era el viaje de su vida, para disfrutar de todos los lujos que hasta el momento habían permanecido en la ficción. Era un encuentro final con la cultura que prácticamente idolatraba. Pero al llegar allí… Al llegar allí las cosas habían sido distintas. Los mangas y las series le habían engañado. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? El concepto de espacio personal, del contacto, del respeto… Vale que el material de referencia no siempre había sido lo más decente posible, y que ni siquiera en casa era la persona más sociable del mundo, pero… ¿Cómo iba a saber que las geishas no eran…? Había sido un malentendido, pero la había liado. La había liado pero bien. Y ahora lo único que podía recordar al huir, sabiendo que no podría volver al apartamento que había alquilado, eran los silbatos y las luces rojas y azules de la policía mientras corría y caía por los boscosos alrededores de la ciudad.  
Había sido un momento de desesperación, un momento de terror irracional que lo había empujado a lanzarse campo a través. Confuso, aturdido, herido bajo la lluvia por las caídas, se había convertido en un fugitivo. En un delincuente. Sus errores pasados parecieron echársele encima en la oscuridad del pasadizo, y cayó en cuclillas, apoyándose en la pared. Se suponía que iba a ser una estancia lujosa en Japón, una forma de empaparse más aún de su cultura. Pero ahora sólo le quedaban unos tristes billetes mojados en la cartera. La desesperación de no ser atrapado como un bicho raro y juzgado, o deportado, o quién sabe qué. Y necesitaba una vía de escape.

Una vía de escape… ¡Un tren! Abrió los ojos, sorprendido por haber pensado en un tren tan de repente. Aspiró, por la nariz, viendo al fondo del pasadizo una zona iluminada. Si, no había duda. Un tren, El olor a estación de metro, aquella sensación familiar… Avanzó por el túnel. Casi podía oírlo. ¡Un tren! Ahora no tenía ninguna duda. Avanzó más rápido. Podía ver la estancia, las lamparitas iluminadas en la noche. ¡Un tren! John miró su reloj de pulsera, que brillaba en la oscuridad, pero lo ignoró pensando que no había forma de que un tren con aquel olor funcionara a la una de la madrugada en un lugar como ese. ¿Qué hacía allí un andén?  
Cuando llegó, saliendo del pasadizo, a una zona más iluminada, se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, aquella era la sala de espera de una estación. Bancos, lamparitas iluminadas, y unos carteles con direcciones tan antiguo que apenas podía leer los símbolos en japonés que había escritos. Ahora oía el tren más claramente que antes, aunque aún parecía estar tras uno de los otros pasillos, y John no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse más de lo necesario. Pero allí… Sí, aquel lugar sí podría servirle para descansar un poco, pensó mientras se sentaba en un banco, asegurándose de que estaba solo. Estiraría las piernas, se secaría, puede que echara una cabezadita y…  
Cerró los ojos, arrellanándose en el asiento y estirando las piernas. Una fina línea de la luz de las lamparitas era todo lo que iluminaba sus ojos entrecerrados, y John se dispuso a echar una siesta, a descansar sus cansadas piernas, a secarse de la tormenta del exterior… Cuando un movimiento al otro lado de sus párpados atrajo su atención. Un movimiento, y otro, y otro, y otro. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, fue como si abriera las compuertas de una presa a punto de rebosar. Todo un concierto de sonidos, de conversaciones y ruidos, llenó sus sentidos, una masa ingente de personas lo rodeó, haciéndolo sobresaltarse y encogerse sobre sí mismo. ¿De dónde había salido aquella gente? ¿Qué hacían allí aquellas… personas?

No, no eran personas. Una bandada de paraguas revoloteó alrededor de las columnas y los arcos del techo, mientras que un grupo de seres de naturaleza informe y etérea hablaban en voz grave a pocos metros de él. Un anciano que parecía ser de piedra pero sin embargo se movía pasó junto a él lentamente, y a pesar de que no había ojos en su rostro lleno de arrugas, John estaba seguro de que _lo había mirado_. Se encogió más aún en su abrigo, aún mojado, cuando pasó aquel grupo de seres grandes y cornudos, y pero no pudo evitar fijarse en la gran cantidad de sellos y etiquetas que llevaban sus maletas.  
Maletas. Eran viajeros. Puede que no fueran humanos. Cuernos, alas, seres de aspecto no humano y siluetas humanoides con ropas humildes… Pero todos allí parecían tener un propósito común: La puerta desde la que había oído llegar al tren vomitaba sus pasajeros uno tras otro, que se detenían a esperar su enlace o continuaban hacia su destino. Un destino que, como John podía comprender, dentro de su asombro, no era ningún destino humano. Porque aquellos cuernos, aquellas formas alienígenas… Era evidente: Aquel no era su mundo. Era el mundo de los espíritus.

Tratando de mantener la cabeza fría, intentando pensar en qué hacer, John se acurrucó en el banco, queriendo hacerse invisible. Aquel no era su lugar, eso lo sabía. Veía a los espíritus moverse a su alrededor. Caminar, saltar, arrastrarse, de mil formas, mil tipos distintos. Allí, un grupo de espíritus oveja, con grandes abrigos de lana e intrincados collares con campanitas, parloteando entre sí en un japonés con un acento demasiado cerrado y vigiladas por un espíritu de aspecto feroz y con uniforme verde caqui. Un grupo de seres insectoides pasó a su lado, y creyó que uno había fijado en él uno de sus muchos ojos, pero acto seguido volvió a su aperitivo azucarado y siguió su camino. La que sí lo vio fue una pequeña. De forma humana, aspecto infantil, la pequeña podría haber pasado por una niña de verdad de no haber sido por los dos cuernos en su frente, su único ojo en medio de su rostro verde y la cola que se agitaba tras ella. Le sonrió, divertida, y alargó la mano curiosa para decirle hola, pero su madre – suponiendo que aquella oni de tres metros fuera realmente su madre – dio un tirón y se perdieron de nuevo en la multitud.  
¿Qué hacer? ¿A dónde ir? Algo le decía a John que volver por donde había venido no sería una opción. Ahora estaba allí, había entrado a aquel mundo, y aunque era un mundo terrorífico y que le daba miedo, sabía que al otro lado de aquel edificio sólo le esperaban recuerdos amargos y malentendidos. Y aquella estación… Puede que no perteneciera aún a aquel mundo, pero era evidente que debía dejar el otro atrás.

"¡Por aquí, señoritas!" Los espíritus ovinos se habían detenido cerca de él, mirando a sus alrededores con aquellas pupilas cuadradas y parloteando agitadas en sus abrigos de lana, cuando el guardia llamó su atención. "¡Vamos, vamos, a la salida!", ladraba. "Escuchad, antes de partir hacia nuestro destino, haremos una parada". Cuando pasó junto a él, hablándoles a los espíritus lanudos, John se quiso hacer invisible en su chubasquero. "El trayecto es largo, así que antes pasaremos por la zona de restaurantes, ¿De acuerdo? ¡Vamos! No quiero que ninguna se pierda". Se pusieron en marcha, pero aquello había sido suficiente para John, que ahora tenía dos cosas muy claras:  
La primera, que aquellos espíritus se dirigían a la zona adecuada para ello. Y, la segunda, que tenía mucha, mucha hambre. Así que se puso la capucha, para evitar ser identificado, confió en que el olor a lluvia en su abrigo enmascarara su aroma a humano, y se dispuso a seguir al rebaño.


	2. Entre dos orillas

Un relámpago cruzó la negrura, iluminando por un momento el manto de nubes negras y reflejándose en el mar, un mar también oscuro que, agitado por la tormenta, se zarandeaba, creando crestas y valles, con grandes olas que rompían entre sí en una fiesta de destrucción y creación. La lluvia arreciaba, comunicando el cielo y el mar, creando un puente entre ambas masas de agua, un velo de misterio que impedía que nada ni nadie supiera muy bien dónde se encontraba. Y allí, en medio de aquel caos primigenio, en medio de la tormenta, se encontraba el barco. El barco, la barcaza, apenas una cáscara de nuez en medio de la tormenta, apenas una lancha con un tejado sobre los pasajeros, sobre el cual tamborileaba la lluvia en una melodía interminable. La tormenta sacudía sin piedad la embarcación, que sólo contaba con sus luces de posición para orientarse, y aquella luz en la lejanía, más allá de la lluvia, como símbolo de su destino. Una luz en medio de la oscuridad, un destino que prometía un descanso, aunque fuera temporal, de la inclemente lluvia.  
Bajo el tejado, los espíritus pasajeros del barco trataban de acurrucarse unos contra otros, intentando conservar el calor ante la fuerza de la naturaleza; Seres grandes y pequeños, de formas humanas o más bien animales, Kappas que se cubrían la cabeza temiendo caer, y un rebaño de espíritus ovinos, con grandes abrigos de lana, que además de proyectar unas siluetas muy reconocibles, les servían de abrigo ante el frío y la lluvia. También le servían de abrigo a los elementos al único miembro humano de la comitiva, John, que, tras haberse logrado escabullir como polizonte en la barcaza se había hundido entre los dos abrigos de dos espíritus. La lluvia llegaba igualmente, y puede que estropeara un poco lo mullido de la lana, pero para él no importaba, pues, con brazos y piernas recogidos, tratando de ocupar lo menos posible, John intentaba empequeñecerse, intentaba evitar ser descubierto. Porque allí, junto a los espíritus ovinos, estaba el guardia. Un ser de rasgos duros y uniforme militar que no parecía tener mucha paciencia. Sus acompañantes, acostumbradas a su presencia, apenas emitían un balido de vez en cuando, sofocado por el ruido de los truenos, pero John sabía que si lo descubría a él sería terrible. Había leído lo suficiente de espíritus japoneses antropófagos para no saber lo que le ocurriría. Así que se quedó callado, tratando de ocultar su presencia, si es que aquello era posible, sobresaltándose con cada trueno, oyendo el ensordecedor tamborileo arrítmico de la lluvia sobre su cabeza, sintiendo su chubasquero empaparse cada vez más.

"¡Te encontré!" El rostro perruno del espíritu guardián se había abierto paso entre la lana que ocultaba a John, y éste no pudo evitar pegar un respingo, sobresaltado. "¡Un humano! ¡Sabía que estaba oliendo uno!" sus ojos parecían brasas ardientes en la penumbra de la barcaza, haciendo que la piel de John se erizase, y su mano pareció una garra de acero al agarrarlo de la muñeca. "¡Me estaba entrando hambre y ahora no tendré que esperar a llegar al otro lado!" Un trueno pareció subrayar sus palabras, un relámpago iluminó la escena. El monstruo de aspecto licántropo abrió las fauces.  
No. No podía permitírselo, pensó John, desesperado. Los colmillos del guardia eran los únicos que reflejaban las luces de posición, y el turista se dio cuenta de que era aquello lo que había al final. Aquellos ojos brillantes, aquellos colmillos acerados, eran lo que estaba en el fondo de las pesadillas del ser humano. Japón, América… No importaba la cultura. El devorador era un ser universal. Y ahora, el devorador era aquel lobo, aquel ser oscuro que, guardando a sus ovejas, había decidido echársele encima con los dientes por delante.  
Una inyección de adrenalina, un milagro, un acto desesperado. John pateó, golpeó, forcejeó, y trató de apartarse del monstruo. Y, tras unos agónicos instantes en los que podía sentir los dientes cerrarse sobre su garganta, notó, con alegría y alivio, las garras del espíritu maligno abrirse y dejarlo libre. Y, según lo hacía, se dio cuenta de una segunda cosa. Se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba bajo el tejado, ya no estaba entre las ovejas. Ya no estaba entre la barcaza. No supo si maldecir o rezar, pero antes de que pudiera decidirlo, la barcaza se había zarandeado de nuevo, y el mar se lo había tragado.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, a su derecha, una luz cegadora procedente del pasillo iluminó la habitación, que estaba prácticamente a oscuras. "¡Mamá!" Gritó John, tapándose los ojos deslumbrado, con el rostro apenas iluminado por la luz de la pantalla que tenía ante él. "¡No abras sin avisar!". La silueta que había en el rectángulo de luz que se recortaba donde estaba la puerta no tenía rostro, pero John casi pudo verla torcer el gesto como tanas veces.  
"Deberías salir de vez en cuando, hijo…" Replicó, con aquella voz tan molesta. ¿Es que no se iba a cansar de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez cada vez que volvía a casa de la universidad? "Ya llevas diez horas ahí pegado". Cómo se notaba que ella pertenecía a otra generación. Había montones de cosas que hacer en el ordenador. "No me interesa nada que pueda ofrecerme el mundo real, madre", replicó, apartando la cara de nuevo hacia el ordenador. "Soy un hikikimori, ¿lo sabías? Es una cosa japonesa que…" Se detuvo, al darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Algo fallaba allí. No había pantalla ante él, en su oscura habitación. No había ordenador, y ni siquiera había silla, a pesar de que John estaba sentado. Pero ¿Por qué estaría sentado en su silla con el chubasquero puesto? ¿Por qué habría volado a Japón sólo para sentarse en su silla? Allí había algo que fallaba, cada vez era más evidente. Angustiado, comenzando a comprender que algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo allí, John se volvió hacia la puerta abierta, hacia su madre. Pero ya era tarde. Pero ya estaban lejos. Sintiendo aquella opresión en el pecho, aquella alarma incipiente de quien presiente que se acerca la tormenta, John corrió hacia la luz, corrió hacia el rectángulo de luz eléctrica. Sabía que allí estaba la salida, que, si lograba alcanzarlo, llegaría a casa. Si lo alcanzaba, podría secarse. Estaría a salvo.

Pero según se fue acercando, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Porque al otro lado del cristal que separaba la luz de la oscuridad no estaba su madre; estaba él. Cuando se acercó, su doble retrocedió, con una expresión extraña en el rostro, y pudo verlo finalmente. John pegó la mano al cristal, viendo su rostro, pálido y desencajado en aquel vagón de metro, con un charco a sus pies formado por el agua que goteaba de su chubasquero. Aquella situación lo descolocó. No sólo por ver su propio reflejo, no sólo por reconocerse en un tren en el que nunca había montado – había abandonado la estación en barco – sino porque, hasta donde sabía, los trenes no podían correr bajo el agua.  
Y entonces, con aquella revelación, tan sencilla, pero al mismo tiempo tan importante, se dio cuenta de todo lo que había pasado. La estación, los espíritus, la barcaza, la tormenta. El mar. Se dio cuenta de que se había hundido. No había aire en los pulmones. Y no había oxígeno en su cerebro. Así que, según veía a su otro yo alejarse en aquel tren fantasma, notó su mente emborronarse, notó la imagen desaparecer en la oscuridad, y notó su consciencia desvanecerse en aquel mar turbulento del que no sabía si había salida.

* * *

Un espasmo despertó a John de su sueño a la orilla del mar. Un espasmo que se extendió, convirtiéndose en un absceso de tos, y una bocanada de agua que salió de su boca, estrellándose en el suelo de piedra y escapando a unirse rápidamente con el mar del que había salido. Desorientado, se apoyó en los escalones de piedra y se sentó, poniéndose la capucha para protegerse de la lluvia. Sobre su cabeza, los nubarrones de tormenta no daban la impresión de darle descanso, y en el horizonte azul, una forma roja llamó su atención: La estación en la que se había refugiado de la tormenta, de la que había salido el barco la noche anterior. Sin su macuto, sin el equipaje que había dejado en el hostal, sólo con lo poco que llevaba encima. Su memoria volvió, de golpe, como si hubiera activado un mecanismo. El barco, el lobo, el mar. Los sueños sobre peces misteriosos y trenes submarinos. Otro acceso de tos le hizo expulsar el resto del agua que le quedaba.  
No, no podía volver por allí, se dijo, estirando brazos y piernas, abarrotados tras la agitada travesía. Había sido accidentado, sí, pero al parecer, había llegado a su destino al final. Eso era evidente, se dijo al darse la vuelta, viendo aquel poblado que se elevaba ante él, más allá de las escaleras. De acuerdo, no veía por ninguna parte la barcaza de los espíritus ovinos, pero era evidente que aquella era la zona de restaurantes que habían dicho. La pintura desvaída, el repiqueteo del agua contra los soportales, los caminos de tierra… Si el edificio rojo que había dejado atrás era la estación, entonces aquello era, sin duda, la zona de los restaurantes. Se puso en movimiento, notando de nuevo el hambre morderle el estómago, y subió los escalones que lo separaban de las casas.

Según cruzaba el pueblo, compuesto de una calle principal que se ramificaba en callejuelas que serpenteaban entre los edificios, buscó algún sitio en el que calmar su hambre, ya que por los letreros era evidente que muchos de ellos, si no todos, eran restaurantes. Subió las escaleras, fijándose en los edificios, en el aspecto rural del lugar, y en cómo era incapaz de encontrar a nadie por ninguna parte. La lluvia, su única compañera en aquel viaje, convertía en barro la tierra del camino, y John agradeció las escaleras de piedra, que ni manchaban ni resbalaban.  
"¿Hola?" Llamó, levantando la voz sobre el sonido de la lluvia. "¿Hay alguien ahí?" Su voz pareció resonar entre los callejones que salían de la calle principal, serpenteando entre los edificios. Si lo que habían dicho los espíritus la noche anterior era cierto, aquella era la zona de restaurantes a la que se dirigían, y debía estar aún en uso a pesar de su estado. La lógica y el sentido común le decían que tendría que haber algo abierto, pero lo único que había allí eran lluvia, barro, carteles mojados y el rugir de su estómago. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido? Si no contaba el agua que había tragado por la noche, ni siquiera podía recordarlo. Sabía que había sido el día anterior, antes de tener que huir de la policía. Antes de que toda aquella locura empezase. En otro mundo. "Dioses", se dijo, avanzando y buscando algún sitio abierto. "¿Realmente estoy en otro mundo?" Porque es una cosa ver visiones por la noche, en un estado de desesperación, y otra muy distinta tener que racionalizar esas visiones.

¿Habían sido aquello espíritus ovinos o sólo mujeres con abrigos muy grandes? ¿Paraguas voladores, o simples palomas con las alas abiertas? ¿Un tren submarino, o…? Miró hacia atrás; Bajo las nubes grises, todavía podía ver una línea azul de mar y unas pintas rojas donde estaba la estación. Sí, aquello había sido cierto. La estación, los espíritus, su… Su hambre. Se encogió cuando su estómago volvió a rugir, y se acercó a una de las aceras, para buscar algún lugar que pudiera estar abierto. "¿Hola? ¡Por favor, sólo soy un turista que quiere comer!" Dijo, dándose cuenta de que estaba en problemas. ¿Y si aquel era el día libre de la gente de allí? ¿Y si no venía nadie? Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, no había nadie para preguntar, y tampoco sabía cómo salir de allí.

"Tengo efectivo y tarjetas", murmuraba, tratando de ser atendido, golpeando puertas, buscando alguien que pudiera oírlo. Su madre le había dicho que podía usar aquellas tarjetas libremente en Japón, y aunque hasta el momento no había tenido problemas… ¿Quién sabe lo que podía ocurrir allí? Una tierra extraña y desconocida, un lugar ambientado en otra época. Un pueblo fantasma. "Un pueblo de espíritus", se dijo, con un escalofrío, recordando la noche anterior. Tal vez no fueran imaginaciones, tal vez no fuera un sueño. Tal vez aquello sí que fueran espíritus, después de todo. Y, si lo eran, si estaba realmente en el mundo de los espíritus… Entonces tenía un problema.  
Tenía un problema desde que se apoyó en el pasamanos de aquel puente, preguntándose si sería buena idea acercarse a aquella mansión que se recortaba en la lluvia, en una isla algo alejada. Deseó no haberse mirado la mano al sentir un hormigueo. Porque el color rojo del pasamanos se transparentaba a través de su palma. Durante un instante, se quedó allí, aturdido, levantando la mano ante sí lentamente. La mansión estaba allí, visible a través de su carne, con sus tejados verdes, su chimenea, su cartel con el símbolo de "Aceite". Definitivamente, aquello no era su mundo. Aquel pueblo era un pueblo fantasma. Y, si no hacía algo pronto, él también lo sería.


	3. Tengo amigos del más allá

Una lluvia torrencial caía sobre el pequeño poblado, aunque era más bien un conjunto de casas. Restaurantes y locales de comida para llevar, de un estilo arquitectónico de finales de siglo. Colores alegres en pintura barata que se había agrietado hacía mucho, carteles colgantes de señales desvaídas. La única vegetación que merecía la pena nombrar era la que se veía en la gran mansión con el símbolo de "Aceite" en la bandera, al otro lado del pueblo. La penumbra que ocasionaban las nubes de tormenta, cubriendo el cielo, se sumaba a la del ocaso, y en el pueblo desierto, ni un alma se veía por las calles anegadas de lluvia.  
Bueno, sí que había una. Un alma en pena, un pobre diablo. Un turista perdido que vagaba por los soportales, aferrándose al último pedacito de su identidad, que se resistía a ser consumido por el hambre que devoraba su ser. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuántas horas había estado vagando por allí, aporreando puerta tras puerta, siguiendo los caminos, pidiendo ayuda? ¿Había dormido? ¿Estaba soñando, y aquella era una pesadilla? No importaba, pero lo que sabía era que, si no comía algo pronto, no podría hacerlo jamás. Tal vez fuera aquello su pena, se dijo. Tal vez su pecado en el otro mundo, en el Japón terrenal, lo hubiera llevado a una especie de purgatorio oriental, a un mundo donde debía expiar su pecado. Siempre había tenido lo que quería. Siempre había podido salir airoso. Tal vez hubieran elegido aquel momento para hacérselas pagar.  
El turista se apoyó en la columna recubierta de yeso, ajustando de nuevo la capucha del chubasquero. "Eso es bueno", se decía, al notar la lluvia. Si podía sentir las gotas impactando contra su cuerpo, significaba que seguía vivo. Pero cada vez eran más escasas, ya que la parecía estar escampando, y pronto, nada le diría si vivía o moría, si era hombre o espíritu. "Mataría por un poco de sake", se dijo a sí mismo. "Por un poco de Sushi". No. A la hora de la verdad, había llegado hacía mucho el punto en el que mataría por prácticamente cualquier comida. Se tropezó, de puro cansancio, y cayó con una rodilla al suelo. "Si esto es un castigo, dioses, dadme una señal", se dijo, respirando con dificultad, mirando al cielo que ya empezaba a oscurecer. "Decidme cómo debo ganarme mi redención".

Nunca supo si los dioses lo habían escuchado. Si realmente había alguien allí, una presencia justa e igualadora, o si tal vez había sido el simple azar, algo ocurrido en el momento y lugar apropiados. Lo único que supo es que, al bajar la cabeza, un lugar iluminado llamó su atención. Un pequeño rayo de luz que se derramaba en el suelo, procedente de una puerta entreabierta. Un pequeño farolillo junto a la puerta había despertado de su sueño. El turista miró a ambos lados. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido? ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Reunió fuerzas y se separó de la pared, yendo directamente hacia la luz. "Comida", se dijo. Comida, por fin. Comida y gente. La gente en realidad no le importaba tanto, humanos, o espíritus, pero el turista vio el cartel descolorido que anunciaba sabrosas raciones de takoyaki, aquella comida japonesa hecha de pulpo. Un puesto de comida rápida. Suficiente para él.  
Usando el hambre como fuerza motriz, John se abalanzó sobre la puerta y abrió de golpe, entrando en el puesto de takoyaki con la mano del dinero por delante. Al apoyar la mano en la barra, cruzó la mirada con el dependiente, y sintió su sangre helarse en las venas. En retrospectiva, no debería haberse sorprendido tanto: Sabía que había marcas de leche y queso cuya figura era "la vaca que ríe", jamón en cuyo envase se veía un cerdito alegre, y anuncios de langostino protagonizados por esos mismos animales. Pero, al igual que el espíritu que regentaba aquel puesto, se quedó helado. La cabeza que sobresalía del mostrador era calva, agresivamente calva y con hachimaki, un pañuelo enrollado atado alrededor. El mostacho era amplio y caído, con huellas de alisarlo compulsivamente, tal y como estaba haciendo en aquel preciso momento. Pero lo más extraño eran los ojos, que, además de ser grandes y redondos como lentes para el sol, tenían la pupila cuadrada.

"Pero ¿Qué demonios…?" Comenzó el espíritu, apartando con un brazo regordete el cartel de precios para verlo mejor. "Chico, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?" El turista gimió, sintiendo un retortijón de hambre, y alargando el brazo hacia la mesa.  
"Quiero comer…" Musitó, con el último hilo de voz que le quedaba. "Tengo hambre" El propietario se atusó la barba de nuevo, vacilante, así que el turista abrió la mano para mostrarle los yenes que le quedaban. "Tengo dinero, puedo pagarlo… Por favor"  
"No eres de aquí, chico", dijo el espíritu, con el mostacho agitándose a cada palabra. "Sabes que ese dinero no sirve… Los seres humanos no deberíais estar aquí"  
"Sólo quiero comer un poco, no quiero morirme de hambre" Suplicó el turista, agitando el dinero en su mano. "Tengo dinero, puedo pagarlo…" Repitió.  
Sabía que estaba en las últimas, pero también sabía – intuía – que, en aquel lugar, incumplir las normas acarrearía más que ser perseguido por la policía e ir al calabozo. Pero si no comía… Sintió otro retortijón, uno que casi le consumió la poca alma que le quedaba. Las monedas atravesaron su mano, prácticamente transparente, tintineando al golpear la mesa. ¿Seres humanos? Él ya no era un ser humano. O, al menos, no se sentía como tal. Desde que entrase en la estación, sentía que había perdido algo. Sentía que había dejado algo atrás. La desesperación, la esperanza… Tal vez el alma. ¿En qué punto un hombre deja de ser un hombre? Accoro-san, el propietario, dudó. Aquella pobre criatura, presentada ante él triste y patética en las últimas etapas de su existencia, ya no era humana. Una figura translúcida, como una tela al viento demasiado fina, que da la impresión de que podría deshacerse con un poco de viento. "Pero tu rostro es un rostro humano…" Murmuró. Ya tenía una bandeja en la mano, una de las que preparaba por si los clientes entraban antes de que pudiera preparar nada.

Pero era un rostro humano. Y los humanos no pertenecían a aquel mundo. El turista sintió que se le caía el mundo encima. Como si te dieras cuenta de que todo tu plan para las vacaciones se ha venido abajo. No tienes lugar donde dormir, no tienes nada que comer, tu dinero no sirve. Se sentía así, solo que mucho peor. Porque sabía que no sólo no estaba en su país, sino que ni siquiera era aquel su mundo. La moneda humana rodó por la barra de madera, y finalmente cayó, repiqueteando contra el suelo de tierra. El propietario, Accoro-san según el cartel hecho a mano que había en el mostrador, suspiró finalmente. "No puedes comer gratis", dijo, "Y tu dinero aquí no sirve". Levantó la bandeja, dejándola suavemente en la barra. "Pero esto es tuyo si me puedes ayudar a…" La bandeja tocó la barra de madera. La puerta se abrió.  
"¡Oye, viejo!" Una rana vistiendo una chaqueta azul japonesa, una prenda de la que el turista ni recordaba el nombre real, entró saltando en el puesto, seguida de un ser regordete que recordaba mucho a un sapo con bigote. "¡Yubaba tiene un encargo para ti para la casa de baños!" Croó la rana, sentándose en la banqueta junto al turista, que se había quedado completamente inmóvil del terror. El espíritu sapo que iba detrás se sentó también. "Pero antes de hablar de negocios, creo que aceptaremos esa bandeja de takoyaki y otra igual… Ha sido un día muy largo y se nos ha abierto el apetito".  
"Sí…" Añadió la rana de nuevo. Una cosa era ver espíritus animales antropomórficos hablando, y otra ver una rana, verde y con largas patas, vistiendo una pequeña chaqueta azul y hablando con su boca de rana. "No sé, huele como a comida, como a…" Lentamente, tragando saliva, el turista miró hacia la rana. Y, efectivamente, cuatro ojos anfibios le devolvieron la mirada. "¡Como a humano!"

"¡Oh, mierda!", maldijo Akkoro-san, desvaneciéndose en el aire. Y el turista supo lo que significaba aquello: Un instante. Un simple instante que le daba la ventaja para levantarse de allí, agarrar un puñado del takoyaki, y salir corriendo de allí para salvar la vida. Pero al abrir la puerta de golpe, se dio cuenta de que no sería tan sencillo. El lugar había sufrido una especie de transformación. La noche había caído repentinamente sobre la aldea de los restaurantes, trayendo consigo ocho millones de lucecitas. Farolillos, lámparas, luces de neón y letreros se iluminaban en la penumbra, anunciando todo tipo de mercancías. Aquel lugar, que hacía apenas un rato había estado completamente desierto, se había convertido en una especie de feria. Espíritus de todos tamaños, formas y colores vagaban por allí, como los pequeños niños oni jugando en el puesto de máscaras, aquella mujer alta con kimono y cuya cara cortada se adivinaba bajo la mascarilla, o el grupo de espíritus champiñones demasiado bajitos y con chalecos que navegaban la corriente montados en un paraguas del revés. Un montón de olores le llegó de repente al aterrorizado turista, de todos los lugares para tomar algo que acababan de abrir, donde hombres con traje, pero con una mano en vez de cabeza entraban a tomar algo, o simples masas informes se acercaban en busca de sustento. Pero no tenía tiempo para ello, no tenía tiempo para admirarse enorme biodiversidad del lugar, ya que acto seguido, la puerta volvió a abrirse, y la rana y el sapo que lo habían descubierto salieron tras él.  
El instinto del turista pudo más que cualquier decisión racional, y echó a correr antes de darles tiempo a los espíritus a fijarse en su cara. Se chocó con un espíritu grande y gordo, que al alzar la vista parecía haber salido de un plato de rábanos que tenía por sombrero, y le pidió perdón, antes de rodearlo y huir por algún callejón el lugar oscuro que más cerca tenía, pasando por medio de un espíritu canino vestido de blanco y con una katana y un espíritu lagartija calvo, con una capa y cola escamosa, que se preguntaban si el señor Greed podría encontrarlos allí.

El callejón era oscuro, y cuando el turista se metió, tropezando con sus propios pies, creyó estar a salvo. Pero una criatura extraña, el espíritu de un perro con cabello humano y ojos vacíos se acercó desde la oscuridad, y un aterrado John echó a correr de nuevo.  
Siempre. Siempre tenía que acabar corriendo. Siempre debía huir de los demás. "Sólo quiero encontrar mi sitio", pensaba a menudo. Creyó que lo había encontrado en los animes. Creyó que lo había encontrado en Japón. Creyó que allí no lo perseguirían. Pero lo hicieron. Lo persiguieron. Lo quisieron devorar. Y ahora… John el turista que apenas recordaba quién fue en una vida pasada, huyó entre los espíritus, entre los demonios que lo perseguían. Huyó por la calle de luces, por los huertos y los caminos. Huyó entre las casas de pintura desconchada y luces en las ventanas. Huyó con la gigantesca Mansión de la isla al fondo. Y al final de todo, en aquel huerto trasero de mala muerte en una casa abandonada, el pobre diablo se acurrucó detrás de un matorral. "Si me quedo aquí, no me encontrarán", se repetía, frenético. Pero se equivocaba. Y pronto lo averiguaría.

"¿Y dicen que ha venido por aquí?" La voz de un joven llegó al turista antes que su figura, pequeña y vestida de blanco. El chico no parecía ser más de un adolescente, pero había algo en él que daba miedo. Y no quería saber por qué. Cuando lo vio, el chico había saltado de un tejado al suelo, al salir de la sombra de la casa vio que, sobre el hombro, llevaba una especie de animal. Era un cuervo, negro como la boca del lobo, pero su cabeza no era la sino la de una vieja, diabólica y terrible, de las que te susurran secretos diabólicos al oído. "De acuerdo, lo buscaré", dijo el joven mientras se acercaba a nuestro inmóvil fugitivo. El joven capataz de la casa de baños, al que llamaremos Haku, era el principal lacayo de Yubaba en lo que respecta a la aldea, y ya que era un lugar obligado de paso para todos los clientes de la casa de baños, debía asegurarse de que en esta todo iba según previsto. Y, un humano… No, eso no tenía nada de previsto. Y nada de bueno, al menos que lograsen capturarlo y servirlo en lonchas; Los humanos no servían para nada, y, si uno los dejaba campar a sus anchas, corrompían a los espíritus. Eran una plaga que convenía erradicar, y su ama lo había dejado bien claro cuando lo había enviado allí.  
John, el turista, no sabía nada de esto. No sabía que Haku era en realidad el joven dragón, guardián de un río de Japón, pero sabía que lo buscaba a él. Sabía que como lo encontrasen aquellos ojos fríos estaba muerto y devorado. Y sabía que estaba a punto de encontrarlo. "Muéstrate", dijo el joven dragón, en medio del huerto. Sólo tenía que esconderse, se dijo el turista, tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón. Sólo tenía que dejar que pasara por allí. "Sé que estás aquí". No, no necesitaba sólo esconderse. Necesitaba… Necesitaba desaparecer. Necesitaba no estar allí. Como había hecho Akkoro-san antes, en la tienda de takoyaki. "Si sales, no sufrirás daño alguno, te doy mi palabra". Debía desaparecer. Y en eso, se dio cuenta de que era todo un experto. Desaparecer cuando lo buscaban para hacer deporte. Desaparecer cuando los abusones en la escuela iban de caza. Desaparecer cuando había visitas en casa. Y, ahora que su vida pendía de un hilo, ahora que su forma dudaba entre hombre o espíritu y su alma había desaparecido en el camino de la vida… Haku giró la mirada, alertado por una perturbación repentina. Sus ojos fríos hendieron el aire, su mirada severa se cruzó con los ojos aterrados de John… Y pasaron de largo. "Esto es extraño…" murmuró, más para sí que para el pájaro. "Habría jurado que estaba aquí". Pero lo cierto es que se equivocaba. Porque allí, ante los ojos del joven dragón, no había nadie. ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo: En aquel momento, en aquel huerto, John, el turista, se había convertido en nadie.

* * *

Un humano. Un ser humano se había colado en el mundo de los espíritus, y en la calle principal, al otro lado de la puerta, podía oírse el alboroto de los espíritus. Los que no querían comérselo crudo querían filetearlo primero, y los que no, pensaban que los humanos eran de lo más monos y querían tenerlos de mascota. Era una novedad, y nadie quería perdérsela. Por eso la tienda estaba vacía. Y por eso, cuando la puerta, de la que colgaba un cartel en el que ponía "Abierto", se deslizó sobre su carril silenciosamente, nadie se sorprendió.  
Una vez se hubo cerrado con un golpecito, el turista volvió a permitirse tomar el aliento, recuperando la sustancia y el escaso color que le quedaba. Era nadie. Durante unos instantes, había sido nadie. Y había estado aterrado. Y ahora… Por desgracia, al fijarse en lo que tenía delante, casi le da un ataque al reconocer el furioso rostro de un oni cornudo, pero la geisha que había a un lado y el reconocible casco con forma de insecto de cierto superhéroe que había al otro, le hicieron ver que todo aquello no eran otra cosa que máscaras, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que aquella era la tienda en la que antes había visto jugando a los pequeños oni.  
Se apoyó de espaldas en el mostrador, mirada fija en la puerta, sabiendo que si de repente entraba cualquier espíritu estaba muerto, cuando oyó una campanita en la trastienda, y una voz furiosa que se acercaba a su espalda. "…Y si crees que puedes tenerme aquí esclavizada, Shukaku, grandísimo explotador, ¡no tienes ni idea!" El zorro – o, por lo visto, la zorra – que había aparecido en el mostrador gruñó para sí, agitando furiosa sus dos colas. "Maldito Tanuki tirano… ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?", le dijo al turista, paralizado de terror, que no era más que una mancha oscura con rostro humano. "Que gracias al contrato que me hizo firmar hace tiempo, técnicamente sí que puede… Eh, un momento, ¿A qué huele?" Se detuvo, como viéndolo por primera vez. Olfateando.  
No, pensó el turista. Lo había olido. Estaba atrapado. Peligro dentro, peligro fuera. Pensó que iba a morir, definitivamente, cuando ella dijo las palabras que salvarían su vida. "¿Qué es eso que llevas en la mano?" Como por arte de magia, el turista alzó la mano del takoyaki. Los ojos de la kitsune se iluminaron de alegría, y comenzó a salivar. "Escucha, jovencito…" dijo, relamiéndose. "Ya sé que eso no es arroz, y tú no eres un abad… Pero ¿Qué te parece si me das ese takoyaki y así no tengo que comerte como si fueras un cabritillo?" Aturdido por la petición de la kitsune, el turista miró asustado la comida en su puño y a la zorra al otro lado del mostrador. Ésta resopló, al verlo vacilar. "¡Está bien, está bien! ¿Qué te parece si a cambio te doy una de nuestras máscaras? Así yo no me consumo trabajando para ese bruto, y ya no ven tu cara los tipos que te buscan ahí fuera, ¿De acuerdo?" Los músculos del turista se tensaron. "Porque te están buscando, ¿Verdad?" sonrió la zorra.

Así eran las cosas allí, ¿verdad? Dar y recibir, ganar o perder. Tenía que haberlo sabido, se dijo John por dentro. Al final, siempre era así. ¿Prioridades? ¿Morales? ¿Deseos? ¿A quién le importaban? Definitivamente no a la gente normal, a la que le había parecido lo más normal del mundo marginarlo. Había vivido por debajo de todos ellos, bajando la cabeza mientras se preguntaba cómo encajar, cómo darles lo que querían. Les había dado los trucos de los videojuegos, había hecho las tareas que le ponían sus padres… Pero era incapaz de adivinarlo. Incapaz de saber qué necesitaban para aceptarlo como uno de los suyos, dejar de ser un bicho raro. Después de todo el anime y series, después de conocer la cultura, pensó que Japón sería un lugar para la gente como él, y cuando no pudiera encajar pudiera ayudarse de un puñado de yenes. Pero lo habían perseguido. Y, cuando había acabado en el mundo de los espíritus, lo habían vuelto a perseguir. Pero allí era diferente. Allí por fin sabían qué querían. Y sabía que lo que quería él. Quería que lo dejaran de perseguir, quería encontrar su lugar. Así que dejó caer el takoyaki de su mano transparente a la de la kitsune, y a cambio se hizo con aquella blanca máscara. Ya no tenía hambre. Ya no tenía miedo. Sabía lo que necesitaba… Y una vez no fuera humano, podría tener toda la comida que quisiera.  
"Ahora vete, vamos", le echó la zorra, mientras engullía el takoyaki como el turista debería haber hecho cuando aún podía. "O ese gordo tanuki se dará cuenta de que estoy haciendo lo que no debo". Así que, poniéndose la máscara, volvió a salir a la calle. El ambiente, por suerte, estaba más calmado de lo que imaginaba, y una vez allí echó una mirada a su alrededor. Los espíritus iban y venían, entrando y saliendo de los restaurantes. Un par de lacayos lagartija subían altivos hacia la Mansión roja, un grupo de kappas parloteaba no muy lejos… El turista dio un paso adelante, pensando en qué tenía que hacer a continuación, sólo para darse cuenta de que no tenía la más mínima idea.


	4. Mensajero

La puerta deslizante al puesto de comida se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar parte del ruido de la calle, que durante unos segundos inundó el lugar. Pero cuando se cerró, poco después, volvió a oírse claramente el sonido de la freidora y la cocina que había al otro lado de la barra, donde un espíritu calvo y rechoncho, con mostacho y dos ojos redondos como canicas de pupilas rectangulares, atendía las raciones.  
"¿Cree que soy hermosa?" Preguntó la mujer que había entrado, vestida con un ornado kimono y con una mascarilla cubriéndole la parte inferior del rostro.  
"Como el mar tormentoso alrededor de un barco pescador" Replicó Akkoro-san, el dependiente, sin apenas prestarle atención a la pregunta envenenada de la mujer, como si estuviera acostumbrado. Lo estaba, de hecho, y como no era la primera vez que la veía, ya sabía de sobre lo que tenía que hacer. "Lo de siempre, ¿Verdad?"  
Ella asintió, sentándose en una de las banquetas. Se quitó la mascarilla, y Akkoro-san tuvo una magnífica vista de la boca de la mujer, cuyas comisuras se extendían casi por toda la longitud de sus quijadas. Una macabra sonrisa, repleta de dientes afilados que habían aterrorizado a más de una persona, pero que en Akkoro-san no inspiraron ninguna reacción más allá de una bandeja de takoyaki. A continuación, con otra mano – además de las dos que manejaban la cocina y la del takoyaki – puso una botella de cristal, la abrió y le puso una pajita. "A cuenta de la casa", dijo simplemente.  
"¿Y qué son todas estas atenciones?" inquirió la mujer de la boca cortada, no sin antes darle un sorbo al alcohol. "¿Estamos celebrando algo hoy?"  
"Vamos, vamos, querida…" Replicó el espíritu, apoyándose de nuevo en la barra. "No te veía así desde aquél video viral de los noventa… ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? ¿Un chico?" La mujer se metió en la boca un par de bolas de pulpo y las saboreó, masticando ostentosamente con su dentadura descubierta. "Oh, vaya, tan terrible… ¿No será ese extranjero que anda por ahí estos días?"

Ella lo miró, suspirando, y puso los ojos en blanco. "Alto, delgado, con muy buen vestir… Y ni siquiera tiene rasgos faciales, así que no puedes saber lo que está pensando. ¡Cada vez hay más competencia!"  
"Los tiempos cambian", dijo Akkoro-san, encogiéndose de hombros. "Mírame a mí… ¿Has probado a hacer un vídeo para renovarte? Hazte una de esas… ¿Cómo se llamaban, chico? ¡Redes, eso!" La mujer de la boca cortada miró a la esquina del local, desde donde una figura enmascarada asintiendo en silencio. "Extranjeros…"  
La mujer de la boca cortada evaluó la figura con la mirada, divertida. "¿Y tú? ¿Qué dices, muchacho? ¿Me consideras hermosa?"

Un día más, y una noche más. El sol caía en el horizonte, y los espíritus volvían en masa al lugar de recreo, la zona de restaurantes, subiendo desde la estación, que, brillaba a lo lejos, con un reflejo en el mar que le daba un aire exótico. También había una parada de tren, más allá de las granjas de las afueras del pueblo, pero no había muchos espíritus que llegasen de allí. Al contrario que en tiempos antiguos, habían reducido la línea; ahora era sólo de ida.  
Pero los espíritus que llegaban en barca o desde el agua eran igualmente variados, de todas las formas, tamaños y colores, y así era la clientela del local de takoyaki que regentaba Akkoro-chan. Su aspecto fofo, rechoncho y afable emanaba confianza, y la mayoría de comensales lo saludaban como si fuera un viejo amigo, que a cambio se sabía los platos favoritos de todos. Un lugar de descanso, donde los trabajadores de la casa de baños que había al fondo descansaban frecuentemente de sus interminables turnos. Comían, bebían, charlaban y reían, llenando la atmósfera de ruido, y luego se volvían al trabajo, agradeciendo fugazmente al espíritu enmascarado que les abría siempre la puerta.  
Este espíritu enmascarado, que no era otro que el Turista, se había dado cuenta de que aquella era la forma más sencilla de sobrevivir en aquel mundo. Quédate quieto, pasa desapercibido, y sólo haz lo que se espera que hagas. Así se lo había dicho Akkoro-san, así lo había enseñado, y ahora, mientras lo cumpliese, el espíritu no tenía ningún problema en permitirle quedarse por allí, comiendo las raciones sobrantes al final de la jornada y bebiendo lo que dejaban los clientes, a cambio de ayudarle con los recados.  
Esa fue la razón de que el Turista saliera tímidamente al exterior, fuera de su zona de confort, con un paquete en las manos. Miró a su alrededor a la calle en la que la gente se movía de un lado al otro. Espíritus informes, siluetas con ojos brillantes que conformaban la mayoría de su propia clientela, seres arácnidos que se movían por encima del resto, parasoles mágicos que revoloteaban a su alrededor… Una procesión de espíritus extranjeros, envueltos en mortajas blancas y con una campana tañendo para marcar el ritmo se acercó desde las zonas inferiores. Los espíritus se movieron, y el Turista giró la cabeza, confuso. Capitaneados por el espíritu de la campana, los seres de mortaja blanca que formaban la espectral compañía llegaron hasta su altura al compás, y con un tañido, se detuvieron. Con otro, se dispersaron, adentrándose en los locales para descansar tras lo que, con toda seguridad, habría sido un arduo día de trabajo.

Sí, eso era lo que todos los espíritus querían: Un descanso de sus ajetreadas vidas, un lugar que les permitiera olvidarse de sus obligaciones. Eso era lo que prometían los de la casa de baños del otro lado del puente, y eso era lo que decía Akkoro-san. Y… ¿Cómo iba a equivocarse él? "Yo fui cliente de la casa de baños muchas veces", le contaba al Turista cuando no había clientes. "En los buenos tiempos. Aún recuerdo el agua caliente y las sales curativas..." Exhalaba una nubecilla de humo de su puro y se echaba a reír, acariciándose el mostacho. "Quién pudiera volver a aquellos tiempos de riquezas". Pero antes de que el Turista pudiera curiosear acerca de los tiempos de riquezas, siempre venía algún cliente. Y, de todas formas, no es como si hubiera sabido qué decir.  
Cuando algunos de los espíritus encapuchados de la Santa Compaña pasaron por su lado en dirección al puesto de takoyaki, el Turista se planteó darse la vuelta, siguiéndolos para recolectar la propina y los restos de sus raciones. Pero luego se lo pensó mejor y volvió a encaminarse a la calle: Akkoro-san era una buena persona y lo estaba acogiendo, así que lo educado era devolverle el favor.

Avanzó, cruzando la calle entre los espíritus, y caminó entre ellos sin que ninguno de los espíritus de allí le prestase la más mínima atención. Era algo en lo que se había vuelto experto, y cuando salía del establecimiento, pocos espíritus se fijaban en su forma tímida y enmascarada. No obstante, ese fue precisamente el problema. Porque, si lo hubieran visto, lo habrían avisado. Si lo hubieran avisado, habría mirado. Y, de haber mirado, habría visto aquel impresionante venado galopando calle arriba, con las astas de oro y dos grandes alas extendiéndose poco a poco, como un avión a punto de despegar. La enorme criatura, de casi dos metros de altura, atropelló al pobre Turista golpeándolo con un ala al pasar, y éste dio vueltas sobre sí mismo, tambaleándose y aferrándose al paquete con fuerza. Pero el venado no corría por el placer de hacerlo – ni siquiera debería estar allí – y pronto el Turista descubrió la causa: Los jinetes espectrales, sin cabeza una gran parte y con cuernos otros, atravesaron la calle en pos de su presa en una Caza Salvaje. Las espíritus jóvenes con atuendo de colegialas y cabeza en forma de teléfono móvil hacían fotos, parloteando emocionadas, pero los espíritus más ancianos – como el viejo espíritu-jabalí casi ciego que fumaba en pipa en uno de los bares – no estaban contentos con el barullo.  
El Turista, por su parte, se había apresurado a apartarse del camino para no ser aplastado por los cascos de los espíritus de la caza, y al hacerlo se chocó con otra criatura, peluda y también de cierto tamaño, a la que tomó por sorpresa. El paquete que este nuevo espíritu dejó caer se abrió al impactar contra el suelo y un montoncito de bellotas se derramaron por el suelo junta con una pequeña botella negra de cerámica. Si el Turista aún hubiera sido humano habría tragado saliva, pero la máscara sólo miró hacia arriba, y se encontró con que el espíritu, un antiguo guardián del bosque que vivía en un alcanforero, lo miraba con una expresión confundida. Antes de darle tiempo a enfadarse, el Turista se apresuró a agacharse, recogiendo la botellita, pero las bellotas habían rodado por todas partes y fue imposible reunirlas todas. Subió el paquete de nuevo, ofreciéndole al otro lo que quedaba, pero en al verlo, en vez de enfadarse, el Totoro le mostró una gran sonrisa, colocando sus zarpas debajo de las manos del Turista. Un espasmo recorrió los brazos de éste, y entonces, como por arte de magia, el montoncito de bellotas comenzó a crecer más y más, hasta que hubo suficiente para ambos y el Totoro se fue, con una gran sonrisa y andares pausados, jugando con el paraguas que colgaba de su mano y dejando al Turista más confundido que al principio.

Pero así era aquel mundo. Así eran los espíritus: uno no siempre podía estar seguro de sus intenciones. Algunos querían hacer el bien, protegiendo un lugar o ganándose la vida, como Akkoro-san. Otros, como aquella banda de oni que periódicamente se paseaban borrachos como cubas, midiendo la resistencia ante sus cuernos de las puertas de los locales, querían simplemente armar el caos. Y otros, simplemente uno no tenía ni idea de qué querían, como aquella criatura negra, enmascarada y con sesenta brazos largos y finos que insistió en cortar la ración de takoyaki hasta que no fue más que polvillo sobre un cuenco y luego se fue sin comer nada.  
Y es que muchos espíritus extranjeros iban a parar, tarde o temprano, a aquel lugar de descanso, como aquella Santa Campaña o aquella Caza Salvaje, y la pequeña y tímida Criatura Sin Cara nunca sabía muy bien cuál era la mejor manera de complacerlos. Pero sabía que, a pesar de ser criaturas inmortales que representaban las fuerzas de la naturaleza, había pocos espíritus a los que no les gustase el oro. Y sabía que, cuando se sentían más cómodos, cuando Akkoro-san les daba su plato favorito, siempre acababan dándole más propina. Así que él se ocultaba, esperaba, y observaba. Y, poco a poco, fue aprendiendo cómo funcionaban allí.

Y allí, como en todas partes, aquellos viejos espíritus, antiquísimos, también ellos tenían gente a la que debían tener contenta. Así que, envolviendo de nuevo sus bellotas con cuidado y agarrándolas con las dos manos, la criatura enmascarada que era el Sin Cara avanzó por entre la gente con la pericia del experto, deslizándose entre los espíritus sin que éstos se dieran ni cuenta de que estaba por allí. "Si no se dan cuenta, no se pueden ofender", esa era su filosofía. Y era la mejor que había podido tener, porque nadie sabe cuándo aquel espíritu-toro podía haber bebido demasiado alcohol o cuándo aquél semidiós de la furia había pasado demasiado tiempo en la taberna. Por suerte, para cuando chocaron sus puños, el Sin Cara ya estaba lejos.

Cerca de su destino, al donde le había enviado Akkoro-san con su ofrenda. Deslizándose por los callejones que desembocaban en la avenida principal, mucho más oscuros que ésta y también más silenciosos, el ser que había sido el Turista se alejó de los espíritus que festejaban y disfrutaban de un merecido descanso y esquivó sin ruido sirvientes que se tomaban un respiro de sus turnos para fumar o para estirar las piernas antes de volver al trabajo. A nadie le importaba una criatura sin forma ni rostro, y desde luego, tras el Totoro que lo había ayudado, nadie reparó siquiera en su presencia.

Más allá de la zona de fiestas, donde el sonido se apagaba, ya comenzaba la zona residencial, donde vivían los criados y espíritus con menos suerte, que sólo podían mirar arriba, a la gran casa de baños que coronaba el pueblo, y soñar con una vida mejor, sabiendo que seguramente acabarían entre los cerdos cuyas naves había al fondo, o en los invernaderos cuidando de las verduras y hortalizas. Allí no era el lugar donde alguien esperaría encontrar una casa tan lujosa, pero precisamente por eso, el Sin Cara no tuvo ningún problema en hacerlo: Una casita de no más de dos plantas, no demasiado grande y enmarcada por los cuatro costados por un pequeño jardín recubierto de hiedra. No parecía el lugar más indicado para una persona rica, pero el Sin Cara no hacía preguntas, y tampoco tenía nadie a quien hacérselas, así que se adentró en la puerta del muro, abierta de par en par, y se adentró en el jardín. El pasillo de entrada hasta la casa estaba recubierto de pequeños farolillos que se fueron encendiendo según pasaba entre ellos, y cuando llegó a la casa, una luz cálida hizo lo mismo ante la puerta.

A diferencia de la mayor parte de las que había visto hasta entonces, estaba bien pintada y parecía de factura moderna, y cuando el Sin Cara alargó la mano para abrirla o llamar, el picaporte giró solo y se abrió ante él.

Un aire cálido y cargado de fragancias lo invitó a pasar, y al hacerlo vio que el interior era similar. Aterciopelado, con colores vinosos y una iluminación que apenas destacaba lo esencial. Una gran máscara Hannya lo observaban desde la pared frente a él, con cuernos puntiagudos, ojos penetrantes y dientes afilados que se salían de las comisuras de la boca. El ser enmascarado que era el Sin Cara pensó que con esa máscara nadie se habría atrevido a tomarle el pelo. Ni siquiera Akkoro-san podría mandar sobre él. Aunque era verdad que había sido muy bueno, y no sabía muy bien de dónde había salido aquel pensamiento.

Miró a los lados, confundido y sin saber dónde dirigirse muy bien, pero no pudo llegar a pensárselo mucho, ya que la máscara pegó un grito. "¡Oye, vieja, ya está aquí!", gruñó con voz gutural. "¿Quieres que te lo pase?" Frunció el ceño y el Sin Cara se echó atrás temeroso, pero sólo era de esfuerzo, ya que unos instantes después, la máscara se dobló hacia dentro y se abrió, como si de una puerta se tratara, llevando al tímido visitante al despacho que había en su interior. Porque era un despacho, de eso no había duda. A pesar de la chimenea que chisporroteaba alegremente a un lado, de las paredes a rebosar de objetos variopintos, allí en medio había un escritorio de roble macizo. Y, tras él, una mujer, de edad indefinida y con una amplia pamela sobre la cabeza, acariciaba un gato negro de pelo sedoso.

A pesar de que había dos sillas ante el gran escritorio, el Sin Cara se quedó de pie, con el paquete entre sus manos. "¿Y bien?" habló el gato, abriendo uno ojo dorado. "¿Qué me has traído en esta ocasión, joven sirviente? ¿Qué favor vienes a reclamar ante mi?"


	5. Las que mandan

Más que un despacho, aquella habitación parecía un museo. Armas antiguas, máscaras de espíritus africanos olvidados tiempo atrás, frascos de vidrio con criaturas alienígenas en su interior… Un historiador podría pasarse horas sólo con aquella habitación, pero si un historiador entraba en aquella habitación, era muy poco probable que su atención se fijara en las paredes. La gata negra que se paseaba sobre el escritorio de roble macizo, por ejemplo, era una mejor opción. Y ni siquiera era una gata, sino más bien era el hueco que habría ocupado una gata de haber estado allí. La silueta de gata se removió, ronroneando ligeramente contra la mano de la mujer de la pamela y el velo negros, y abrió un ojo dorado en lo que, en un gato, habría sido la cabeza. "¿Qué me has traído en esta ocasión, joven sirviente?"

El espíritu sin rostro que hacía una eternidad había sido conocido simplemente como "el turista" alargó los brazos, ofreciéndole respetuosamente el paquete a la criatura oscura tal y como le había ordenado Akkoro-san. Cuando lo dejó en la mesa, la silueta de gata se acercó, curiosa, y el espíritu no pudo evitar darse cuenta de las dos colas que se agitaban suavemente tras ella. "Hmmm, interesante", murmuró la criatura. "Akkoro-san debe de haberse estado guardando éstas durante mucho tiempo, ¿Verdad?" Sin que el Sin Cara supiera como, el paquete, cuidadosamente cerrado y anudado, estaba completamente abierto, y las bellotas cuidadosamente amontonadas en el centro junto a la botellita negra. "Bellotas originarias de la bahía de Funka, nada más y nada menos…" Por alguna razón, aquello lo dijo con tono divertido, como si fuera una especie de broma interna. La mujer de la pamela negra no se movió ni un milímetro, y podría haber sido de piedra. La silueta de gata tomó en la boca – la silueta de boca – una bellota y ésta desapareció. "Sí, definitivamente sí, ese pulpito sabe bien cuál es su valor… ¿Y esto?" Olisqueó la botella, abriendo aún más el ojo dorado. "¡Licor de la Vida! Vaya, Akkoro-chan, eso sí que es inesperado... ¡Eh tú!" Miró al Sin Cara, o mejor dicho, miró a través del Sin Cara, que se había agarrado a sí mismo, pensando que algo estaba muy mal con aquella gata, o mejor dicho, con aquella ausencia de gata. _Aquella silueta de gata sin gata_. "¡Eh, tú, Sin Cara! ¿Sabes lo que es el Licor de la Vida? Es un… No, espera, ya sé: Vas a Beberlo".  
Con un gesto de la silueta de su cabeza, la criatura que debería ser una gata pero que evidentemente no lo era miró a la mujer de la pamela negra, cuyo brazo se movió por sí mismo y agarró la botella. La gata – la silueta de gata – quitó el tapón de un mordisco, y el brazo de la mujer de la pamela lo sirvió cuidadosamente en un vaso que el Sin Cara habría jurado que antes no estaba ahí. Un líquido brillante, que sólo podría describirse usando palabras que evocaban antiquísimos santuarios a la vida perdidos en el bosque y llenos de musgo y que era de color de la luz líquida, se derramó, llenando el vaso de cristal suavemente. La silueta de la gata se acercó y bebió un par de sorbos con la lengua, cerrando el ojo para saborearlo. "¿Y bien?" Volvió a abrirlo, mirando al Sin Cara. Estaba más dorado, más brillante. Definitivamente, su ojo era más ojo, aunque la Gata no era más gata. "¿A qué esperas?"

No le había dado ninguna orden directa, no le había pedido nada, ni siquiera se lo había ofrecido, pero en aquella habitación, el Hecho de que el Sin Cara iba a beber de aquel vaso era simplemente _Un Hecho Constatado_. Así que tomó el vaso, con cuidado de no salpicar ni una gota del valioso líquido dorado, y bebió apenas un sorbo. Llegados a este punto es necesario confirmar que hacía mucho tiempo que el Sin Cara no se retiraba la máscara para usar la boca del Turista para comer o beber, y de hecho hacía mucho tiempo que la boca del Sin Cara se había abierto en un lugar mucho más conveniente, el mismo en el que se abrió en aquel momento para tomar un sorbo de aquel maravilloso licor de luz.  
Podría hablar de las sensaciones que recorren a alguien al tomar Licor de la Vida, pero hay cosas que los seres humanos, especialmente los normales, no deben conocer, y por las que no es necesario que sientan curiosidad. El Sin Cara ya no era un humano normal, incluso había sido difícil calificar aquella masa amorfa enmascarada como un humano, y tras beber el Licor de la Vida sufrió una serie de reacciones, al final de las cuales, lo único que pudo ver era el ojo dorado de la silueta de la gata, que lo miraba divertida. Se sentía más vivo, como más entero.  
La silueta se paseó por el escritorio, con un ronroneo grave que no evitaba que se oyera su voz. "Ellos me prohibieron el Licor de la Vida, pero a la hora de la verdad, son Ellos mismos los que me lo ofrecen a cambio de mi beneplácito…" Se estiró, divertida. "Tal vez algún día se me ocurra concederle a Akkoro-san el favor que me pide. ¿Y tú?" Fijó su único ojo en el Sin Cara. " _¿Es que no vas a pedírmelo?_ "

El espíritu miró a los lados levemente, confuso. ¿Él? ¿Pedirle algo a aquella criatura? Balbuceó un murmullo inarticulado, sin saber bien qué decir. Sólo era un sirviente de Akkoro-san, no era simplemente qué quería pedirle, sino más bien qué debía pedirle. No estaba allí en su nombre, sino en el de su patrono. Aunque tampoco sería tan mala idea, ¿Verdad? "No te hagas el tonto, todo espíritu que viene a verme tiene algo que pedir, y tú no vas a ser el primero" La Silueta se posó ante él, en postura divertida, con las colas agitándose entre sí. "Todo el mundo quiere algo, joven, y lo único que debes hacer, es lograr averiguar qué es lo que quieren". Sí, eso el Sin Cara podía suscribirlo. Todos los espíritus que pasaban por el local querían algo, ya fuera una ración de takoyaki, un poco de sushi… Akkoro-san se lo daba, y ellos volvían de nuevo a pagarle más aún. Era sencillo. "Todos quieren algo", seguía diciendo la Silueta. "Dinero, poder, amor, romper una maldición, recuperar su cuerpo…"  
El espíritu conocido como el Sin Cara era inexpresivo, ya que, por sorprendente que parezca, carecía de un rostro con el que expresar emociones, pero algo en su aura debió de cambiar, puesto que la criatura abrió más el ojo, mirándolo fijamente y con interés. "¿Qué fue? ¿Encantamiento, maldición, enfadaste a un mago que te obligó a servir a Akkoro-san toda la eternidad? Los magos me parecen tan divertidos…" El Sin Cara únicamente recordaba una lluvia torrencial, un pueblo abandonado, una patética criatura que se moría de hambre. Su verdadero yo. "Akkoro-san te mantuvo aquí como su sirviente en vez de ayudarte a volver a casa… Podría haberte ayudado, en su día fue adorado como un dios, pero _ni siquiera_ trató de mandarte en la dirección correcta". Ella chasqueó la lengua, y sí, era un fastidio. Estar allí, ser aquella cosa sin forma… El Sin Cara sabía que aquel no era su cuerpo, que aquel _no era su lugar_. Akkoro-san siempre lo había tratado bien, le había dado de comer, pero ni todo el takoyaki del mundo podía impedir que fuera consciente de que estaba donde no debía. "Pero estás de suerte, jovencito, hay una manera". Ronroneó ella. "Siempre hay una manera. Y, ésta vez, ésta está entre mis muchos poderes. Hacer que algo que _Fue_ vuelva a _Ser_ es una de mis especialidades". Devolverle su cuerpo estaba a un paso de él.

Su respuesta fue evidente. Ni siquiera tuvo que decir nada. "Pero hay un problema, y es que, al igual que Akkoro-san me hace una ofrenda cada cierto tiempo, necesitamos unos ingredientes para realizar el hechizo de vuelta a casa. Y no son ingredientes cualquiera… Lo primero que necesitamos, es el Licor de la Vida". Aquello le cayó al Sin Cara como un jarro de agua fría. Aquel líquido amielado brillante que acababan de vaciar en un vaso y que entre él y la silueta de la gata habían hecho desaparecer. Aquella esencia vital que evidentemente era valiosísima. El Sin Cara sintió que algo iba mal, que no era justo. Debía de haber una manera. Por su parte, la Nekomata se dio una vuelta por el escritorio de roble macizo, divertida, rodeando el vaso vacío. "Para crear vida, debemos usar Licor de la Vida… Es una pena que lo que queda fuera insuficiente. Si hubiera más… Probablemente no sería ningún problema devolverte tu humanidad". Giró de nuevo por la mesa, mientras el Sin Cara agarraba el vaso angustiado, mirando las gotitas que quedaban en el baso, débiles estrellas titilando en una noche de cristal. Estaba tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos… Debía de haber alguna manera. Debía de haberla.  
La Nekomata le dio la espalda, divertida con su sufrimiento, pero volvió la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo con su ojo dorado. El Sin Cara había tomado el vaso entre dos manos y lo miraba fijamente. O, al menos, eso hacían los agujeros de su máscara. Lo miraba, al tiempo que recordaba cómo un puñado de bellotas se había convertido en todo un montoncito en sus manos, con lo que llenar el paquete. ¿Y cómo lo había hecho, exactamente, aquel Totoro? Había colocado las garras bajo sus manos, las había estremecido levemente, y…

Sus brazos se estremecieron, ligeramente, y las gotitas doradas comenzaron a crecer lentamente y cada vez más rápido, como si dentro de ellas hubiera un grifo invisible y lo hubieran abierto. El Licor de Luz comenzó a llenar el vaso, bajo la atenta mirada de la Nekomata, que no se había movido, hasta que el nivel volvió a igualar al que había en un principio y lo sobrepasó, rebasando suavemente el límite del recipiente y derramándose sin ruido hasta la mesa, donde creció un minúsculo brote de roble.

La Nekomata de un ojo no se había girado, pero ahora estaba de cara al vaso, lo miraba atentamente y lo que habría sido su hocico temblaba, olfateando ávidamente el líquido dorado. "¡Así que era cierto! ¡Licor de Luz, y directo en el vaso!" parecía extremadamente divertida, pero una criatura como ella no podía prosperar en aquel mundo sin un mínimo de cautela, y antes de emocionarse, le dio una probada. "¡Y es genuino!¡Enhorabuena, chico, has conseguido impresionarme!" Vorazmente, siguió bebiendo sorbitos del licor de luz, como si fuera el último vaso de agua en el mundo, hasta que el Sin Cara, que seguía sujetando el vaso, le recordó su presencia con un gemido anhelante. La Nekomata se detuvo, y su ojo dorado se volvió hacia él de nuevo. "Ah, es cierto, tu cuerpo… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres recuperarlo? ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Una de las sustancias más mágicas de éste mundo, y has sido capaz de replicarla! ¿En serio quieres volver a lo que eras antes?" Sí. Rotundamente sí. Si pudiera elegir entre hacerlo todo o estar en su lugar, el Sin Cara no lo dudaba ni un instante. Quería su rostro de vuelta.

"Bueno, está bien…" Ella siguió dándole sorbos al licor de luz. "Ahora que tenemos esto, está bien. Podremos recuperar tu cuerpo y tu alma, joven, ahora que tenemos esto, sólo necesitamos un minúsculo, diminuto, pero muy crucial detalle… Para traerte de vuelta, sólo debes llamarte por tu _nombre_ ". Claro. Su nombre. El Sin Cara fue a hablar, pero no sabía qué decir. Debía decir su nombre, nada más. Recuperar su nombre, y recuperaría su identidad. Quiso abrir la boca, pero nada salió de allí. Quiso pensar en su nombre, gritarlo como había querido gritarlo mil veces. Pero no había nada. Miró sus manos pero no eran las manos de un ser humano, sino las manos oscuras e informes de una criatura del mundo de los espíritus. Allí no había ningún nombre al que acudir. Y, sin embargo, él tenía uno. Lo sabía. Escarbó en su interior, debía de haber algo. La lluvia, el mar, la estación, incluso las luces buscándolo. Alguien había huido, alguien había muerto de hambre, alguien había entrado donde no debía. Pero no era él. Alguien había hecho todas esas cosas, pero ese alguien había muerto hacía mucho tiempo. Y su nombre había muerto con él.  
Incapaz de recordarlo, el Sin Cara se encogió sobre sí mismo por la tristeza, por la angustia. Tan cerca y tan lejos… Un murmullo de asentimiento le hizo levantar la máscara, y se encontró el ojo dorado de la Nekomata mirándolo fijamente. "¿De veras creías que sería tan fácil?" ronroneó la criatura. "Oh, no, esto me encanta… Has venido aquí, te has tomado todas esas molestias, has hecho una magia impresionante, y todo para que al final del camino descubras que ni siquiera participabas en la carrera. Me encantan las pobres almas en desgracia como tú que creen poder lograr sus sueños, que creen que lo justo es que el esfuerzo sea recompensado. Pues la justicia no existe, jovencito… _Sólo existo yo_ ".

El Sin Cara sólo escuchaba a medias. No, no era justo. Sólo quería recuperar su cuerpo, tener un lugar al que volver. Un lugar al que perteneciera, en el que no tuviera que mendigar. Aquella Nekomata se lo había ofrecido, le había devuelto la esperanza, sólo para arrancársela como se le arranca un chupete a un bebé. "Oye, mira el lado positivo", siguió diciendo ella. "Si te convirtiera en humano aquí y ahora, todos esos espíritus te comerían antes de que pudieras salir de aquí. Así que, bien mirado, te estoy haciendo un favor". No, no era justo… Akkoro-san, Akkoro-san sabría qué hacer. Siempre tenía respuestas para todo. En cuanto a la Nekomata… Se volvió a acercar al vaso y siguió bebiendo el Licor de Luz. "De todas formas me lo beberé. Sería una pena dejar que se estropee, ¿No crees?"

 _Sí. Sería una pena._

El Sin Cara, que aún sujetaba el vaso con una mano, levantó la máscara, lo miró fijamente, y sin previo aviso, estiró la mano, atrapó a la Nekomata, y se la comió.


	6. La Fiesta

En la noche eterna del mundo de los espíritus, las luces que brillan no son sólo las de las almas, sino también las de los locales donde los viejos dioses descansan sus doloridos huesos. El pueblo de restaurantes que sirve de zona de recreo a los distintos espíritus y criaturas de la zona y de todo el mundo ve reflejados sus faroles y sus luces en las nubes del cielo, cargadas de agua, pero entre ambos se cierne, en la noche, una figura solitaria, observante en el balcón más alto de la enorme Casa de Baños. Un joven vestido de blanco, ojos azules y mirada fría, que observa penetrantemente los sucesos que han tenido lugar en el pueblo, y también los que tendrán lugar. A continuación, se vuelve decidido y entra al despacho desde el balcón.  
\- Tenías razón. – Dijo. – Se la ha comido.  
\- Por supuesto que sí. – Una de las manos regordetas llenas de anillos sujetaba un documento a la luz del fuego, mientras que la otra contaba el dinero que se suponía debía recibir. – Esa bruja de tres al cuarto no dejaba de mezclarse con quien no debía. Era cuestión de tiempo que alguien acabara jugándosela.  
\- Pero también era una bruja antigua. – Repuso el joven dragón. – Y su poder también era grande.  
\- Muchacho… - Un gesto de las uñas, y más allá, una pluma firmó un contrato con sangre. – El poder no sirve de nada cuando estás en tu situación… Lo importante es la astucia. Ella es poderosa, pero no lo suficientemente astuta, y ahora ha mordido más de lo que podía tragar, irónicamente.  
Haku volvió la mirada a la ventana que daba al mirador, frunciendo el ceño, pensando en la situación. - ¿Y no deberíamos intervenir? La situación que está a punto de…  
\- ¿Intervenir? – Ella estalló en carcajadas. - ¿Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho, muchacho? Eres bueno, chico, y eso te hace ser estúpido. – Cerró el cofrecito de las monedas de golpe, y chasqueó los dedos, creando una llamita para encenderse el cigarrillo. – Además, estoy segura de que, sea lo que sea, pueden apañárselas solos. Ve a asegurarse de que ninguno de los ineptos que tengo en nómina se meten en líos, ¿de acuerdo?  
Haku la miró durante unos instantes, y luego se inclinó, obediente. – …Y eso te incluye a ti, muchacho.

* * *

No obstante, varios pisos más abajo, las luces de la zona de restaurantes brillaban en todo su esplendor. Los espíritus comían y bebían, festejando como cada noche una nueva jornada de trabajo bien realizado. Las barcazas llegaban cargadas de la estación, y el desfile de espíritus se iba deshilachando en los distintos puestos de comida y bebida, juegos, y todo lo que un ser espiritual pueda necesitar. La música había subido de volumen y los seres, antropomórficos o no, bailaban en la calle, y fue por eso que los pies descalzos del sirviente, que resonaban con rapidez en un callejón, apenas fueran detectados por aquellos en la vía principal. Por eso, cuando el sirviente salió a plena calle, los más cercanos se sorprendieron incluso, y detuvieron la música.  
"¡Está ahí!" Gritó el pobre sirviente, que había escapado por los pelos. "¡Se ha comido la mitad de nuestras cosechas! ¡Ya viene!". Tan extraño aviso sólo hizo que aumentar la curiosidad de los espíritus, que volvieron la mirada al interior del callejón, que, en comparación con la iluminada avenida principal, era oscuro como la boca del lobo. Y, en esta oscuridad, sólo la máscara del Sin Cara se distinguía en la noche, moviéndose suavemente como si caminase tranquilamente. Un Kappa, espíritu tortuga, alargó la cabeza, curioso. "¿Qué es eso…?" No había terminado la frase cuando la máscara del Sin Cara comenzó a elevarse varios metros por los aires en la oscuridad, y un enorme ojo dorado se abrió debajo de esta. La criatura avanzó, y los espíritus de fiesta pudieron distinguir una cabeza gigante, la cabeza de un gran gato negro con un ojo dorado y la máscara del Sin Cara en lugar del otro ojo. El enorme gato avanzó, bípedo, con las colas agitándose a su alrededor, y durante unos instantes, la música pareció alejarse de la escena mientras todos los espíritus lo observaban. Hasta que una de sus colas agarró al Kappa y lo elevó por los aires. "Dónde…" Su voz resonaba doble. "Dónde. Está. Mi. Cuerpo. ¡DEVOLVÉDMELO‼"

Llegados a este punto, es necesario hacer una reflexión sobre las historias de acción. Esas historias cuya característica más conocida es la presencia de uno o varios héroes que luchan contra un temible villano o un monstruo gigante, que amenaza las pacíficas vidas del lugar que sea en el que se desarrolla la acción. El héroe se levanta de entre los suyos, empuña un arma brillante y lucha contra la bestia, defendiendo a los buenos y a los inocentes del mal, consiguiendo así el agradecimiento de todos los habitantes de la región y, según la antigüedad de la historia, también una pareja con la que comer perdices, porque eso de ligar no está hecho para los héroes legendarios. Todos dirían que el personaje más importante de una historia de acción es, por así decirlo, el actor, el que empuña la espada para enfrentarse al mal, pero lo cierto es que es el villano, el monstruo o la bestia quien es imprescindible para que todo el argumento comience a rodar. Ningún héroe puede salvar a los inocentes y enfrentarse al mal si no hay un mal al que derrotar, sea cual sea su forma. Y, siguiendo ese razonamiento, es importante notar también que siempre que hay inocentes que requieren ser salvados, debe haber un mal que los amenace. Es muy importante entender esto para entender lo que ocurrió entre el Sin Cara y los espíritus inocentes de la zona de fiestas.

Cuando todos comenzaron a gritar, el Kappa fue lanzado por los aires y chocó violentamente contra un edificio. Aunque su grueso caparazón de tortuga lo mantuvo a salvo, nadie fue capaz de oír su débil "estoy bien" puesto que todos habían empezado a gritar, empezando por el monstruo, que, escudriñando la multitud aterrada, había abierto una boca grande y repleta de dientes afilados. Su larga cola se envolvió en torno a un Oni demasiado grande para escapar entre la multitud, apretándolo y elevándolo por los aires hasta encontrárselo frente a frente. La cabeza del monstruoso Bakeneko medía dos metros de ancho, pero el tamaño nunca ha sido algo que eche atrás a un Oni, ya sea suya o del otro la superioridad, y el ogro aprovechó que la cola lo elevaba hasta el gato gigante para liberarse con sus fuertes brazos y saltar sobre el monstruo. Pero sí hay que tener el tamaño en cuenta, sobre todo cuando el tamaño de una zarpa es igual que el tamaño del oni entero, y el Bakeneko se limitó a barrerlo sin inmutarse. El oni cayó varios metros más allá con un gruñido, pero para cuando se quiso levantar, otros dos espíritus habían tomado su lugar. Uno de ellos, que había sido en vida un onmyoji o mago exorcista, abrió su tercer ojo en medio de la frente y realizó unos sellos purificadores, pero antes de poder hacer nada una cola negra lo barrió del lugar, mandándolo contra el espíritu de la ira que cargaba ciegamente contra el gato.  
Sacudiéndoselo de encima sin apenas frenar, el espíritu de la furia, repleto de venas hinchadas, músculos flexionados, y con los ojos en blanco, saltó y golpeó al gato gigante, haciéndolo retroceder con un aullido de dolor. Golpeándolo una y otra vez, los golpes sonaban por encima del griterío como si una apisonadora se hubiera encontrado con un muro de roca. El gato se echó atrás, hundiéndose en el callejón y agarrándose a los edificios que lo flanqueaban para no caer, pero el espíritu de la furia lo agarró y lo sacó de allí, levantándolo por encima de su cabeza antes de lanzarlo calle abajo entre carcajadas. El Bakeneko gigante cayó entre los espíritus, que se apartaron aterrorizados y revueltos. Todos ellos menos un espíritu luchador de pecho desnudo, que queriendo aprovechar que su enemigo estaba aturdido trató de agarrarlo y llevarse parte del mérito; craso error, ya que lo único que se llevó fue un zarpazo que lo lanzó por los aires, colisionando con el espíritu de la ira en pleno salto y derribándolo. Cuando se levantó, algo había extraño en sus heridas, de las que no rezumaba sangre sino un extraño líquido dorado. "¡Es licor de luz!" Gritó alguien. "¡Le sale licor de luz!" Y los gritos aumentaron de nuevo, aunque ya no eran enteramente de terror, ya que el licor de luz era una sustancia muy codiciada.

No fueron los únicos guerreros que se levantaron contra la bestia de la máscara y el ojo dorado, y cuando aquella espíritu de cabello salvaje lanzó sus tentáculos de pelo para aprisionar a la criatura, ésta contraatacó con sus colas, agarrándola de la melena y dándole vueltas en el aire antes de estrellarla contra otro edificio. "¡Vamos!" Rugió con voz atronadora, levantándose sobre el resto de los espíritus, mientras salpicaba a la multitud con aquel líquido dorado que le salía de las zarpas. "¡Más licor, más licor!¡Esto es la guerra!". Y le hacían caso, vaya si le hacían caso. El oni del principio, buscando recuperar su dignidad perdida, trató de atacar de nuevo, pero lo único que encontró fueron las largas colas del Bakeneko, que lo atraparon de nuevo. No obstante, ésta vez ya no tendría tanta suerte, y en vez de incrustarse en la pared o el suelo, se vio lanzado hacia la interminable oscuridad del interior del Sin Cara cuando éste lo devoró. Un jinete sin cabeza se abrió camino entre la multitud, con un caballo negro de ojos abrasadores y aura oscura, saltando cada vez que una cola trataba de derribarlo. Un espíritu de la venganza, con una calavera ardiente sobre los hombros, con calabazas en llamas como armas, y con una misión sagrada. Saltó en el aire, y alzando la mano invocó una de sus calabazas, lanzándosela con todas sus fuerzas al monstruo. "¡Digiere esto!". De entre las muchas cosas que imaginó, el hecho de que realmente el monstruo se lo comiera fue una de las menos agradables, y el que a continuación se envolviera en llamas entre carcajadas dementes, una consecuencia que el espíritu tuvo que considerar en los instantes antes de ser aplastado.  
La Caza Salvaje, la compañía de espíritus jinetes en eterna cacería, apareció desde las alturas del pueblo, a caballo, disparando sus arcos, haciendo conocer al Bakeneko la fría mordedura de las flechas por primera vez en su vida. Estaban habituados a cazar bestias grandes, y aunque los coletazos del monstruo se llevaron a varios por delante, uno de ellos, el del caballo bayo, el espíritu astado con un solo ojo, saltó sobre su montura con un hacha preparada, sólo para ser placado por otro héroe legendario, uno con una piel de león sobre los hombros. "¡La bestia es mía!" Gritó furiosamente, sólo para ser devorado sin piedad por dicha bestia, que no tenía tiempo para ver cómo nadie se hacía el importante. Aquello fue bueno para el monstruo, y malo para el resto de espíritus, que vieron su fuerza aumentar según destruía varios edificios.

El Sin Cara lanzó una carcajada enloquecida, sintiendo un poder como nunca antes había sentido. Sí, aquello sí estaba bien. Ver la zona de restaurantes desde encima de los edificios era una visión única, con la Casa de Baños coronando el pueblo. El Sin Cara podía ver ahora toda la multitud en las calles brillantes, todos los puestos aún funcionando, y entre ellos… "Akkoro-san". Su boca se abrió en una sonrisa afilada. Sí, todo había empezado con Akkoro-san. Su cuerpo lo había perdido, su nombre, tu alma… Sólo quedaba de él aquella cosa. Ahora, en la cima de la cadena alimenticia, sólo había una cosa que el Sin Cara deseara, y era recuperar lo que le pertenecía por derecho propio.  
Así que se abrió camino entre la multitud, arrojando a un lado espíritus, fantasmas y luchadores a un lado sin inmutarse, y cuando el último guerrero huyó a la carrera, ardiendo, el gigantesco gato de fuego en el que se había convertido el Sin Cara se agachó hasta que su cabeza atravesó la puerta del local de takoyaki. "¡Akkoro-san!" Aulló con su voz, que resonaba con muchas voces. "¡Devuélvemelo!¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!" Al otro lado, Akkoro-San estaba apoyado tras la barra, aparentemente hablando con un cliente ancianito y lleno de arrugas hasta que una cabeza gigante de Bakeneko ardiendo y con la máscara de su ayudante por ojo izquierdo le había interrumpido destruyendo la puerta. "¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, Akkoro-san!¡Devuélvemelo!"

Las pupilas cuadradas de Akkoro-san se enfrentaron un momento al ojo gigante dorado de la criatura, y una de las muchas manos del dependiente le pasó la mano por el bigote. Pareció estar considerando muchas cosas, pero cuando habló, su voz fue clara y decidida. "No." El monstruo gimió, aturdido durante un instante. Desde que había comenzado la batalla, se había enfrentado a guerreros, semidioses y luchadores por igual, y se había ganado a pulso un lugar en sus pesadillas, y por eso ahora una negativa tan directa de lo que en principio no era más que un dependiente gordo de una pulpería lo había desconcertado por un momento. Eso fue probablemente lo que hizo que todo aquello funcionara. "No puedo devolverte tu cuerpo, chico, lo sabes perfectamente", siguió diciendo Akkoro-san. "Cuando vino aquí, el pobre estaba destrozado", le explicó a su amigo, el ancianito, que tampoco parecía impresionado por la bestia. "Le di un hogar y le di trabajo, y así es como me lo paga".  
"No somos nadie" Dijo el anciano, con una boca casi vacía de dientes. "Yo les doy agua a los humanos, agua y cosechas, ¿Y cómo crees que me lo agradecen?"  
El Sin Cara gruñó para recordarles que estaba allí y que tenía intención de devorarlos, y Akkoro-san suspiro. "No puedo devolverte tu cuerpo porque no soy un dios de los cuerpos, y tampoco tengo ningún humano para que tomes el suyo. Lo único que puedo hacer, es darte algo que te dará fuerzas para terminar tu labor". Y, dicho y hecho, sacó una bandeja de debajo de la barra con una buena ración de Takoyaki en un cuenco y un vaso de sake, que llenó con una botella que había cerca. El Bakeneko lo olisqueó, y con una lengua larga y rasposa, lo rodeó y devoró entero, cuenco, botella y bandeja incluidos, dejando una marca de baba en la mano de Akkoro-san, que se la limpió con la bayeta mientras veía al monstruo sacar de nuevo la cabeza. Bien, pensó el Sin Cara. Tenía hambre, un borboteo se había despertado en su interior. Tal vez aquel monje fuera lo suficientemente humano para…

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero algo le detuvo, algo caía por la comisura. Algo negro y asqueroso. Los espíritus, se separaron de él, asustados, cuando una arcada sacudió el cuerpo del enorme gato. Quiso hablar, gritar, apoyándose en el edificio más cercano, pero otro retortijón le hizo abrir la boca, de la que salió una masa negra que cayó al suelo, gruñó y se movió cuando el guerrero comenzó a despertarse. El gato gigante aulló de dolor, alejándose por la calle, mientras los espíritus se apartaban de su camino, pues ahora, además de estar en llamas, babeaba aquel líquido negro que goteaba y ensuciaba el suelo. El tamaño del Sin Cara se iba reduciendo según marchaba a trompicones, agarrándose la cabeza entre aullidos. La gente gritaba a su alrededor, y gritó aún más cuando vomitó una calabaza negra en llamas, y se alejó, permitiéndole escapar por una callejuela secundaria. Aquello no estaba bien, no estaba nada bien. La cabeza le ardía, la visión era borrosa, y su interior… ¡Su interior estaba pudriéndose! Grandes goterones de líquido negro como el petróleo supuraban de sus comisuras obligándole a reducir el tamaño, el Sin Cara sabía que debía hacer algo o moriría. Debía… El mar, sí, el mar le ayudaría. Bajó, tropezando y apoyándose en los edificios, vomitando al Oni en un corral con cerdos, tropezando y cayendo por una de las escaleras del final. Debía llegar hasta allí, y debía hacerlo antes de que amaneciera, pues la claridad ya comenzaba a abrirse camino en el horizonte.  
Jadeó, agotado, arrastrándose sobre las escaleras en dirección al mar, y al llegar a la parte inferior del pueblo, el Bakeneko, que apenas medía más que el Sin Cara original, vio que ya no había mar, que no era más que un pequeño riachuelo que corría tímido en un lecho de rocas. "¡No!" Aulló, angustiado, agarrando pedazos de tierra. "¡No!" Pero no podía hacer nada, y un último retortijón le sacó todos los restos de comida, haciéndole escupir una última bola negra antes de recuperar su forma de Sin Cara. La bola negra se agitó en el suelo unos minutos y luego se convirtió de nuevo en un gatito negro, una gata tuerta con un único ojo dorado que lo miró antes de saltar entre las rocas e ir a reunirse con la mujer de la pamela negra que había visto en la casa de la bruja, al otro lado, que, al pie de un carruaje, la esperaba. Tomándola entre sus brazos con infinito cariño, la abrazó, y luego miró al Sin Cara. "Eres un monstruo". Le espetó la mujer, antes de subirse al coche de caballos y alejarse por el camino.

Y allí quedó el Sin Cara, una vez más pequeño, tímido, miserable, sabiendo que había hecho todo aquello. Tal vez no lo hubieran reconocido, tal vez los otros espíritus no fueran conscientes de lo que había hecho ahora que volvía a ser pequeño y miserable, pero él lo sabía. Él sabía qué había hecho.

* * *

En el local de Takoyaki, Akkoro-san echó otro vaso de sake a su colega, el anciano dragón de río. Éste sonrió con su boca desdentada y tomó un sorbito. "Un día ajetreado", dijo. No se había movido del sitio desde antes de que el monstruoso Bakeneko destruyese la entrada, y la única diferencia es que ahora escuchaba el bullicio de fuera más cercano. "¿Qué tenía esa ración?"  
Akkoro-san sonrió debajo del bigote y le alcanzó la botella que le había servido al monstruo. "Un poco de Akashio, de marea roja, que tenía guardado… Como le dije al chico, no soy un dios de los cuerpos, pero sí del mar, y para los espíritus la Marea Roja es un digestivo excelente" El anciano espíritu del río giró la botella en su mano con ojo experto, examinándola. "Muy interesante… ¿Y crees que podrías prepararlo sólido? Me temo que tarde o temprano necesite purgarme, si los humanos siguen haciendo de las suyas…"  
"Oh, por supuesto". Akkoro-san se pasó la mano por el bigote. "Aunque si te ves muy sucio, tal vez lo que necesites no sea un purgante… ¿Has pensado en hacer una visita a la casa de baños?"  
"Tal vez lo haga, sí… Pero, de todas formas, quiero esos pasteles. Nunca se sabe cuándo podría venir bien"

Aquella noche, cuando las últimas luces se apagaron, los espíritus reconocieron que había sido una jornada interesante. Nadie sabía de dónde había salido aquel gato monstruoso ni qué había sido de él – desde luego nadie lo relacionó con el tímido sirviente enmascarado de Akkoro-san – pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que peleas así, no se veían muy a menudo.


	7. Una Agradable Rutina

La puerta al taller de máscara se abrió, permitiendo que la algarabía y la fiesta del exterior inundaran unos instantes el local, pero no tardó en cerrarse, y cuando la dependienta, una zorra de dos colas, salió a ver al cliente, se encontró con el Sin Cara, que dejaba frente a ella un paquete cuidadosamente atado, con un dibujo al frente en el que Akkoro-san había escrito la naturaleza de su pedido. "¡Por fin!" dijo, relamiéndose y tomándolo con una de sus garras. "¡Eh, viejo, ya llegó la comida!" El Sin Cara no llegó a entender lo que gritaba el shukaku desde la trastienda, pero no lo necesitaba, ya que la joven espíritu le sonrió, rebuscando meticulosamente en el delantal. "Muchas gracias, cielo… Toma, aquí está el pago" El espíritu cerró la mano con las monedas y se agachó respetuosamente. Si te tratan con respeto, trata con respeto, esa era la regla de oro. "¿Te tiene muy esclavizado el viejo de Akkoro-san?" El Sin cara no llegó a hablar, pero el que sí lo hizo fue el jefe de la Kitsune, reclamando su comida. "¡Que ya va!" Voceó la zorra, agitando sus dos colas, y a continuación, suspiró mirando al Sin Cara. "Todos tenemos lo que nos toca en la vida… En fin, me alegro de verte".

A pesar de que poca gente llegaba a ver al Sin Cara cuando éste no se lo proponía, todos se acababan alegrando de verlo. El por qué era sencillo, ya que generalmente solía llevar consigo los pedidos de Akkoro-san, y las bolitas de pulpo eran muy valoradas entre los espíritus. Los espíritus a los que visitaba siempre lo saludaban y le daban las gracias al recibir sus pedidos, y los niños oni, que siempre lo encontraban en la calle, lo seguían poniéndole ojitos de cordero y pidiéndole, y siempre acababa cayendo alguna bolita de pulpo. Algo que Akkoro-san sabía perfectamente y aprobaba, por supuesto, ya que los adultos eran grandes clientes suyos. El Sin Cara también iba aprendiendo a identificar a los distintos clientes. El fantasma de aquella joven a la que habían tirado a un pozo y que siempre estaba viendo la tele, la anciana Moro, que en realidad era una loba, el propietario de la licorería de enfrente, la europea rubia que en realidad era un espíritu dragón, o los dueños de aquel restaurante una decena de metros más abajo, que siempre encargaban sus buenos cargamentos al local de Takoyaki para servirlos ellos.  
Día tras día, noche tras noche, el pequeño espíritu Sin Cara se deslizaba también sin ruido por el ambiente nocturno del pueblo, entregando recados, observando los espectáculos. La gente disfrutaba de aquellas noches de algarabía y fiesta, los restaurantes se llenaban a rebosar de la magia que había en el aire, y siempre, de las procesiones de clientes que subían a la casa de baños, había muchos que se quedaban prendados del olor que salía de los locales y querían comenzar con un aperitivo. Las propinas volaban en el local de Akkoro-san, entre las charlas de los empleados que comentaban al final de la noche y las nubes de humo de sus cigarrillos, y el Sin Cara escuchaba y callaba, retirando silenciosamente los platos casi vacíos para reponerlos.  
Akkoro-san no volvió a mencionar el incidente del Nekomata, y el Sin Cara tampoco lo hizo (no habría sabido qué decir), pero era mejor así. El purgante y la bestia en la que se había convertido el Sin Cara se disolvieron en el tiempo, y todo siguió siendo como era, aunque el dependiente no volvió a enviarle a recados extraños, a mandarlo fuera de la zona de luces o a la Casa de Baños a entregar pedidos. Y el Sin Cara, en cierta medida, lo agradecía. Agradecía algo a lo que atenerse, algo sencillo y honrado, una rutina como aquella. Según le entregaba la bolsa de papel al encargado Oni del otro puesto, éste le devolvió uno de sus pescaditos a cambio. Da y recibirás. Se amable y serán amables contigo. ¿Quién habría podido decir que la filosofía en aquel mundo era tan sencilla? Si los espíritus de la Casa de Baños que bajaban a relajarse al local de Takoyaki creían que él también, como ellos, estaría esperando a recibir una propina, ¿qué mal le hacía recogerla? Las tomaba, se las pasaba al jefe, tras _estremecerlas_ y multiplicarlas para obtener un montoncito pequeño, y éste lo obsequiaba con una bandeja de takoyaki sólo para él. Y el Sin Cara era feliz.

Cuando entró aquella noche en el local de Akkoro-san, tras su habitual paseo con los pedidos, lo encontró hablando con su vieja amiga Moro, la loba blanca, que tenía un vaso de sake levantado entre sus manos huesudas. "Las cosas están así", concluyó algo que estaban hablando, mientras el Sin Cara se iba a su sitio junto a la puerta. "Ahora tú debes escoger". Akkoro-san se pasó una de sus muchas manos regordetas por la barba, en un ademán nervioso, frunciendo el ceño.  
"Maldita sea, Moro, vieja amiga, sabes que no es fácil". Se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca lanzó otra nube de humo. "Tú sabes lo que es eso, estar aquí y allí, no tiene nada que ver".  
"Sabes dónde está tu sitio", replicó ella, inclinada sobre el mostrador. "Ya hemos hablado de esto, Akkoro-san. Ellos te necesitan, y tú los necesitas a ellos".  
Era algo importante, eso era evidente, y el Sin Cara sabía más que nunca que debía hacerse invisible. Pero a pesar de todo, el espíritu octópodo lo reconoció y suspiró. "Escucha, chico… Esto es difícil, ¿sabes?" Nunca unas palabras bonitas han surgido tras esa declaración. Aquella vez no fue distinto. "Nada me gustaría más que seguir en esta tienda por siempre, pero…" Con una mano libre, señaló a la mujer loba. "Moro-san tiene razón. Son los humanos, chico. Los humanos me están buscando. Después de tanto tiempo…" Suspiró. "Después de tanto tiempo, a lo mejor vuelven a tener lugar para los viejos dioses".  
Y es que Akkoro-san era un ser antiguo, un antiguo espíritu venerado en cierta parte de Japón, por lo que sabía el Sin Cara. Allí con sus manos regordetas, y su calva y su mostacho, antaño el viejo Akkoro-san había sido un ser imponente. Eso le había contado el viejo espíritu-dragón que a veces tomaba té con él, que había sido el vecino de Akkoro-san durante mucho tiempo, hasta que éste se había quedado sin gente que lo adorase, y así, sin hogar, y había tenido que reconvertirse como dependiente en un puesto de takoyaki. Hasta que, hacía poco, alguien había tenido una idea brillante. Guerras, desastres naturales… La humanidad necesitaba ayuda de los espíritus, eso era evidente, y un tipo de verde había comenzado un proyecto de reintroducción. "Ya sé que es una mierda para ti, chico, y lo siento…" Akkoro-san se encogió de hombros. "Pero es mi oportunidad, de evitar que pillen en mi lugar a un espíritu jovencito". No, aquello no le gustaba al Sin Cara. Allí era feliz, en la pulpería, entregando pedidos, ayudando a Akkoro-san. ¿Por qué debía…? ¿Por qué tenía que…? "Encontrarás otra cosa, chico, tienes mucho potencial. Puedes probar en la casa de baños…"  
"¿Ahí?" la vieja Moro-san esbozó una sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes lupinos. "Ese lugar es demasiado exclusivo… No te dejarán entrar así como así. Sólo si te invitan, tal vez…"  
Pero aquello no era justo, daban igual las oportunidades, las ideas, todo. Porque Akkoro-san se iba, y el Sin Cara no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Su amigo, su jefe, su patrón. El Sin Cara sabía que había tenido demasiada suerte en su trabajo, que él lo había acogido cuando no tenía nada y lo mantenía a pesar de que nada era lo que aportaba. Akkoro-san se lo había dado todo, y ahora… ¿Qué haría ahora?  
La noche fue larga, y entraron muchos clientes. Saludaron a Akkoro-san, cenaron, y todo transcurrió con normalidad. Pero no era normal, nada era normal, porque aquello tenía fecha de caducidad. Y todo pasó tan deprisa que el Sin Cara no pudo llegar a vivirlo, sólo a recordarlo. Akkoro-san le había despedido al cerrar definitivamente la tienda. Le había dado un buen dinero, una última ración de takoyaki, y le había dicho que "al fin y al cabo, estarás bien", como tranquilizándose a sí mismo. Y, a la mañana siguiente, ya no estaba. Y no estaba, y la vida del Sin Cara se había ido con él. Su trabajo, la razón de su existencia, había estado tras aquella puerta de la que alguien había quitado el cartel del takoyaki. Su amigo, su jefe, aquel que se lo había dado todo, se lo había quitado todo.

El Sin Cara, confuso y desorientado, se frotó las manos, y miró a su alrededor a los espíritus que de repente volvían a ser todos desconocidos, seres extraños, no humanos en un mundo despiadado y lleno de fiestas que en cualquier momento podría volverse contra él y devorarlo. ¿Y qué le había dicho su jefe? La casa de baños, debía ir a la casa de baños.  
Y tal vez no pudiera entrar allí, tal vez no entrara al edificio sin invitación de las babosas encantadas y los sapos con bigote que se inclinaban profusamente ante los clientes. Pero él no era un cliente, no era nada, nunca lo había sido, y lo único que era capaz de hacer era estirar las manos, pidiendo propina, contagiado por el mismo deseo que todos aquellos sirvientes de Yubaba. Tal vez fuera ese su destino, ser un mendigo invisible ante procesiones interminables de espíritus, a las puertas de la Casa de Baños, esperando a alguien, tal vez a Akkoro-san, tal vez simplemente alguien que lo reconociera. Y esperó, y esperó, y esperó hasta que Akkoro-san fuera tan solo una sombra en el pasado. Hasta que su espíritu volvió a vaciarse. Hasta que las noches se convirtieron en días, los días en noches, y un olor familiar se abrió camino hacia el Sin Cara entre la interminable procesión de clientes.  
El joven capataz dragón al que Sin Cara había visto muchas veces supervisando la situación cruzó por el puente, pero en lo que éste fijó su mirada no fue en él, sino en su acompañante. Una figura pequeña, tímida, hechizada, invisible para todos… pero no para él. Porque aquel olor había despertado un lado que el Sin Cara había abandonado mucho tiempo antes. Pues ese aroma, era el de una humana. Sólo había algo que añorase más que Akkoro-san… Y era un cuerpo, un cuerpo humano.

 _Bingo_.


End file.
